


The Heat of the Moment

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Death, Death, Family, Funny but Not Really, Gen, Heavy Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad, Sad Ending, Song: Heat of the Moment (Asia), Wordcount: 100-500, tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 9: MoveFandom: SupernaturalIf only they had moved a little bit faster. If only they'd taken a different road. If only Sam hadn't fallen asleep and woken up to that goddamn song...Oneshot/drabble





	The Heat of the Moment

They'd been on the road for a long time now, and it was pretty late. Dean like usual was driving. He was playing the radio quietly, the only light on the road being from the car's headlights. And he loved driving at night like this, if he was going to be honest. The radio and his selection of cassette tapes were necessary to keep him awake. Keep the thoughts away. Lucky for him though he was only a little bit sleepy. 

Meanwhile next to him Sam had drifted off. Sam didn't usually sleep too well or too easily in the first place. It was nice to see him relaxing now like this. 

The radio came out of its commercial break, and the song changed. It was "Heat of the Moment" by Asia--some jaunty little song from the 80's. 

Sam woke up with a jerk in a cold sweat. His eyes were wide. Dean didn't really understand what the hell this reaction was. Did he want him to change the radio station or something? Sam struggled to sit up. 

"What day is it?" he croaked. Dean glanced at him, looking sort of amused. 

"It's Tuesday, Sammy. It's almost Wednesday though--"

Because he was looking at him just then, he didn't have time to see the truck plow into the car.

And this time Dean Winchester died for real. 

 


End file.
